1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preventing the off screen copying by a video camera/recorder (camcorder) of a video or film presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly assigned application Ser. No. 08/294,983 filed by Gregory Copeland on Aug. 24, 1994 by Gregory Copeland (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a method and apparatus for injection of data (Finger Print) into the active picture area without disturbing the viewing of the video signal and the retrieval of the data by a data reader, a Fingerprint Reader.